


I'll Let You Go

by Momoriiing17



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Divorce, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoriiing17/pseuds/Momoriiing17
Summary: This fic is cross posted un AFF and wattpad.. This is my first Ao3 fic :)





	I'll Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is cross posted un AFF and wattpad.. This is my first Ao3 fic :)

Being married to the man you love but loves someone else is really painful. Every time you needed him, he’s with his love one. Every time, you want to spend time with him, he doesn’t. Every time you want to talk to him, he avoided you. Being married for 3 years without your partner loving you really is heartbreaking and world-crashing.

Being in love with a person who loves someone else is not what Park Jinyoung wants. He just wants to be loved by the man he loves but fate refuses to do so. Since the day he met Mark Tuan, he knew to himself that he’s the one, but the universe opposed him. Mark Tuan is in love with his best friend, Jackson Wang. Jinyoung knows it but he still continued their marriage in hope that Mark will someday love him, but that day never came.

Everyday, Jinyoung does everything he can for Mark to love him. He cooks food for Mark. He always cares for him. He always forgives Mark when Mark spends time with Jackson instead of him. Even their wedding anniversary, Mark is always with Jackson and Jinyoung is celebrating by himself. Jinyoung always prepare food and a wine for the two of them for their anniversary but Jinyoung always ends up alone, eating and drinking.

There’s this time that Jinyoung wants to give up but he can’t. He wants Mark to be happy with Jackson but he can’t do it. He believes that marriage is sacred and that it is bound to last forever, but what he experience is the opposite.

Jinyoung is currently sitting in front of his desk in his room writing. He is readying himself for the time that Mark decided to divorce him and be with Jackson. He hopes that time will not come, but base on what he heard and what he saw, the time is about to come, so he’s writing a goodbye letter for his husband.

Jinyoung is crying really hard knowing what will happen in the future. He can’t stop those tears falling knowing that the man, whom he really loves so much, is bound to divorce him and be with the man he truly loves. Jinyoung is willing to give Mark up just for his husband to be happy. That’s how much Jinyoung loves him. He’s willing to sacrifice his heart for his love to be happy.

Jinyoung finished writing and decided to sleep. Little did he know that when we wakes up is the time he fears the most.

Jinyoung woke up with 3 people talking in the living room. At first, Jinyoung ignored them and went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. He took his time eating while savoring everything he ate.

“Jinyoung, will you please come to the living room after you’re done eating? We need to talk.” Jinyoung is surprised when he heard Mark talk behind him. He didn’t even know when Mark entered the kitchen.

“Okay, please wait for me.” Jinyoung answered. Jinyoung felt something inside him. He is confused why Mark wants to talk and at the same time, he’s nervous, thinking that maybe the time has come - the time were Mark is divorcing with him. Jinyoung’s heart hurt when he thought of that. Jinyoung then quickly finished his food and put the plates in the sink, for him to clean after the talk. Jinyoung then quickly proceed to the living room.

“Please sit down Jinyoung.” Mark initiated. Jinyoung quickly followed.

“What do you want to talk about?” Jinyoung asked. Jinyoung noticed that the two other person with them is Jackson and Youngjae, Mark’s lawyer. Jinyoung felt that it’s time. The time that Mark will no longer be his.

“I will get straight to the point. I want you to sign this divorce papers Jinyoung. And if you do, you can get anything you want from me. You want a house, a car or money just tell me and I’ll gladly give it to you.” Mark said. Mark said while taking the papers from Youngjae.

“Is that so?” Jinyoung asked, wanting to lenghten his time with Mark.

“Yes that’s it.” Mark answered.

Jinyoung took the papers and carefully read what is written. Jinyoung is hurting deep inside of him but he doesn’t show it. He wants to show them that he’s strong, that he will not cry. Jinyoung then took the pen beside him and quickly signed the papers.

“Thank You Jinyoung. Just tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.” Mark stated.

“What if I want you Hyung? Will you be with me? Of course not. So, no thank you. I don’t want anything from you. I’m gonna leave first.” Jinyoung replied. Jinyoung quickly went to his room. He locked the door and cried. He cried very hard thinking that Mark never loved him, that Mark never cared for him. It’s just him who loved Mark unconditionally.

After some time, Jinyoung stopped crying and decided to pack his bag. While doing so, he called Jaebum, his best friend. Asking him to take him away from this house, from Mark.

Jaebum then quickly rushed to Jinyoung knowing how hurt his best friend is. He saw Jinyoung beside his baggage.

“Jinyoungie?” Jaebum called Jinyoung. Jinyoung looked up when he heard Jaebum’s voice then suddenly he cried again. He thought that he cried everything. He thought that he will not cry anymore but seeing his best friend pulls the trigger and he burst.

“We’re done hyung. Mark hyung decided to divorce me and be with Jackson.” Jinyoung explained. Jaebum pities his best friend. He knows how much Jinyoung loves Mark. He know what Jinyoung can do just to make Mark happy.

“It’s going to be okay Jinyoungie. It’s going to be okay. One day, you will also be happy. I know you. I know you’re strong and this is only a challenge for you.” Jaebum encourages his best friend.

The two of them stood up and left.

It’s been years since Mark and Jinyoung divorced but Jinyoung is still in love with Mark. Mark is getting married again and this time with Jackson. Jinyoung came in the wedding and greeted Mark and Jackson. Mark is awkward right now seeing his ex-husband in his own wedding but he ignored it since it’s his wedding day and he should be happy.

“Congratulations on your wedding hyung.” Jinyoung said to Mark. Mark smiled and thank Jinyoung. He asked Jinyoung to stay and eat but the latter refuses.

“Before I leave, I wanted to give you this hyung. You should read it later after your wedding reception or don’t read it. It’s up to you hyung. I’ll go now hyung. Again, congratulations.” And with that Jinyoung left with tears in his eyes and pain in his heart.

The wedding reception ended successfully. And now, Mark is in his room curiously looking at the letter Jinyoung gave him. He followed Jinyoung and read the letter after the reception

 

Mark Hyung,

I really am happy being married with you. I love you very much but I know deep inside me that you didn’t love me even once. I know that one day you will file a divorce and I will let you go. I know that really really love Jackson and I am just a hindrance in your love story. I will let you go hyung even though I know to myself that I will never be able to move on. You know, at first when our parents arrange us in marriage. I strongly disagreed but when I saw you, I know that you are the one but fate opposes. Fate doesn’t want me to be with you and I’ll gladly accept it. I want you to be happy with him hyung and I know you will. I know you badly wanted to be with him. Don’t feel guilty of hurting me hyung. I don’t want you to pity me. I want you to be happy with him. I love you with all my heart hyung.

Jinyoung

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this..


End file.
